


a story to be told and legends to be rewritten (legit story for my split souls au)

by DreamingForeverNightmare



Series: split souls au various spin offs (really bad undertale au) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, OCs - Freeform, Reincarnation, alternative universe, frisk dies the moment they get to underground, oc reincarnation to main characters, pretty much not undertale but also is, sorry for ruining the canon story with my dumb au, this is gonna be so dumb, will have character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingForeverNightmare/pseuds/DreamingForeverNightmare
Summary: This is just a fanfic for my split souls au.First few chapters will be before chara dies. Will have random flash backs from the prospectives of all the mages but the red one till i have them actually in the underground later. If not a flash back but is about the mages past it's probably chara telling a story.This is gonna go horribly! :3





	a story to be told and legends to be rewritten (legit story for my split souls au)

Chara's Father and siblings weren't the best, she lived in an era where magic was banned and punishable by death. Even just having unnatural talents like being a medium was frowned upon. Which means she was one of the biggest targets for bullying and possibly death, what with her demonic red eyes, natural gift at healing and ability to speak to the dead. The only one on her side was hung under suspension of being a spell caster, her beloved mother... 

Being filled with greaf and anger at this Chara ran away from home, at the time she hadn't heard of Mount Ebot so she had no reason to head in that direction and instead went west of it. Eventually coming upon a very old in ruin kingdom, everything made of stone vines and weeds everywhere.... A thick layer of dust upon much of the walk ways, how the wind hadn't moved any of it was a wonder. Laying her sights upon the still standing castle as if it was magicly preserved, Chara started climbing over random rocks and using any vines she could to get over everything that blocked the proper path to the beautiful building.

It was close to sun down when she finally got to her destination. She carefully made her way inside, quick to dust off her dress of any dirt. The front entryway was absolutely breath taking, a sapphire colored path with the same kind of regal importance kind of feel as the red carpet, like only the most important of persons could set foot on it. The paintings on the walls still intact, along with those wall flags, them being a very soft purple with a white lilly as the symbol. So Chara could only assume the sign of royalty here was the white flower, but that leaves questions such as, what happened here? Who ruled it? And why was the castle seemingly frozen in time, unlike the town outside it?

The crimson eyed child wondered down one of the side halls, peaking into any of the unlocked rooms. The rooms being, several bathrooms, a meeting room, a kitchen, and a few bedrooms such as a bedroom with a red theme, blue, green, yellow, pink, purple, orange... weirdly black with way to many pictures of a young girl with extremely pale blue eyes for comfort... that room was in ruins, the bed shredded, the curtains on the floor, and bones piercing the walls... "I'm going the other way now..." Chara said shakily not wanting to find out just where the bones came from or who owned that room. She back tracked to the area where she entered, looking over at the other side hall, then the main hall, which probably leads to the throne room.

She was actually curious about what the throan room looked like, so she started making her way down the main hall, looking at all the paintings, some were of the girl she saw in the recked bedroom, some of a mysterious man with black hair and seemingly glowing orange eyes his cold smirk was clear on his face, a young teenage boy with bright blue eyes and blonde hair a shaky smile... What looks to be a girl with short brown hair and red eyes just like Chara's... this person was the only one without any kind of a smile. "You look a little like me... I wonder if people were as harsh to you as they are to me..." Chara mumbled placing her hand on the picture.

She soon resumed walking down the hall, the pale moon light being her only was to see. The hall melted into windows and silvery blue pillars, she stopped near the center to admire the view, just outside the windows she saw a vast garden of many flowers and status that looked like the people of the pantings, even the ones she didn't pay as much mind to because they were partly covered. She almost wished she had taken the second hall to visit the garden herself. She then looked back down the hall, noticing a person leaning on a wall a few paces away. "Hello?" She asked approaching the figure slowly, trying to catch any details of the other's face. Once she was close enough to properly see the other she realized he was an older version of the blonde in the painting, and a there was a skeleton wearing the exact same thing he was wearing. "Sir?" She ask reaching out carefully trying to pat the boy on the shoulder just for her hand to go through him. "Y-You're... you're a ghost!" Chara exclaimed which finally made the blonde take notice of her, he looked up surprised and she realized he was missing his right eye. "You can see me? Ah sorry I wasn't aware... and it's spirit... ghost are kinda different..." the older teen said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh my apologies... Er... what's your name? Why are you here? What exactly happened here?" Chara asked giving a slight bow of respect to the other. "I'm Samuel. I died here and was hoping my friends would return. War happened here... have you ever heard of the monster war? It for the most part ended here." Samuel said sighing sadly. "The monster war? I thought it was just a kids tale... i take it your friends never showed?" Chara asked, tilting her head looking a little sad for the other. Samuel gave a sorrowful smile, pretending to pat chara's head "Sadly only one of them was alive at the time... and by the time he got here it was to late... Er enough sad talk. You never gave you're name red eyed... girl?" Samuel spoke suddenly not wanting to upset the youth. "I'm Chara. Sorry for your loss... Care to walk with me to the gardens? Some fresh air will do you good. Plus your slight glow would make it less creepy."

Luckily the spirit accepted the request, and the two talked as they made their way to the gardens. "So let me get this straight... you are terrified of monsters... but you fought to protect them?" Chara asked looking at the blonde like he was an idiot, he simply nodded laughing shakily. "So who's the girl in the painting? I saw more of her in one of the bedrooms." Chara said pointing at the picture that was practically every where. "She was the king's beloved. Sadly she died moments before the monsters were sealed, she really liked them..." Samuel sighed sadly. "And the red eyed person?" Chara then asked pointing to the person who looked like her. "..... They're Red, well that's what everyone called them. Thier name was Aka..." Samuel said sounding extremely upset about the topic. "Japanese for red right? Ironic..." Chara mumbled before falling scilent.

Once at the garden Chara walked on the stone walls looking at all the beautiful flowers, Samuel leaned on a wall watching her with a soft smile. "You almost remind me of them... Red i mean. They also walked on the walls, explored everywhere, and liked the company of spirits and other wonderous things." He mused, closing his eyes, he certainly liked the company. It was a long time since anyone was in the castle. Chara stopped, glancing at the one eyed male, she smiled hopped off the wall. "I sadly have to return home. But I know you must be lonely so I'll come back and you can tell me all about your friends! Till then don't die of boredom." She said winking before running away. Samuel couldn't help but look up in surprise by her joke, snickering when she left.


End file.
